


Cats, books and old acquaintances

by myideaofbeautiful



Series: Glances into the life of a grumpy bookstore owner [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myideaofbeautiful/pseuds/myideaofbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a particularly slow afternoon an unexpected customer slips into Severus's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats, books and old acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!  
> These characters do not belong to me and I make no profit from this.  
> Really enjoyed writing this. Hope you guys enjoy...

It was a particularly cold Thursday. The usual crowds that filtered through Diagon Ally had thinned to a scarce few. Severus scowled from where he was seated behind the counter. Giving the book in his hands one last disapproving look before closing it with a satisfying thump. After banishing the book to one of furthest corners of the counter he took a moment to rub his thumb and forefinger over his tired eyes.                                                                                                                              

It had been a long day without the usual clutter and noise of customers. Glancing at the muggle clock hanging against the wall Severus gave a sigh, still one hour left before closing time. Sitting only a few seconds more Severus made up his mind before getting up and moving towards the back of the cosy little shop. 

Passing the window seat Severus shot a glare at the annoying feline that happily lay curled up in the window still. Its tail curled and uncurled lazily in rhythm with its insistent purring as it lounged in the last of the winter afternoon sun streaming in through the window and threatened to set Severus’s allergies off. 

Resisting the urge to hex the smug creature Severus disappeared into the back room before collecting the new arrivals and spelling the box of books to follow. Stopping in front of one the wooden bookcases Severus started stacking the books one by one appreciating the calming texture of leather and paper under his fingers. 

The jingling call of the doorbell sparked his irritation and he silently cursed the unwanted visitor. Severus quickly glanced towards the door only to find the hovering box of books blocking his view. 

“I’ll be right with you.” Severus called over his shoulder before fitting the book he was holding into the bookcase. 

There was a sharp intake of breath before the sound of rubber screeching on tiles was heard. The next moment a body connected with Severus’s own and send him sprawling on the ground, the customer on top of him. Just to round everything up the last few copies of books that had been floating mid-air came tumbling down as well. Followed by the box that crashed next to Severus’s head, it tipped and send the few book inside sliding out over the dark wooden tiles.

 Lifting his head ready to not only shout but also hex the imbecile Severus stuttered to a stop after the first few syllables as he came face to face with two very familiar sparkling green eyes.

  Potter looked completely dishevelled. His usual mop of dark hair was wet with melted snow and in even more disarray than usual. His face was slightly pink maybe from the cold air or embarrassment (it was difficult to say) and his mouth tipped into a smile as his eyes met Severus own. Shifting his gaze further down Severus noted how the young man’s fingers were clenched in the dark material of his cape, he of course took no more than a moment to admire the stark contrast of colour before meeting the man’s eyes again and raising an eyebrow.

 Looking down at his own hands the red covering those cheeks deepened and the culprit quickly wrenched them away before scrambling up. The idiot almost succeeding in returning to his previous position when his shoes once again slipped on the wet floor.  

“Snape! I mean Professor. What are you doing here?” 

“Well since it’s my shop I do believe I have the right to run it.” 

“I’m sorry! I mean… It’s just… I didn’t really exp…” 

Severus glared at the drenched young man after taking in the state of his previous wet free tiles and promptly cut the stuttering young man off mid-sentence. 

“Mr Potter if you would so kindly stop blabbering and explain to me not only why you attempt to firstly sow disaster in my book  shop while also injuring my person and secondly why you look like a dripping imbecile unable to cast a simple third year charm.”

Thumbing the edges of his slightly too long sleeve self-consciously defiance filtered into those green eyes and a small frown formed between two dark brows. The blush still coated his cheeks but instead of exploiting his embarrassment they now seemed to add to his indignation. 

“I don’t _sow disaster_ nor am I am imbecile.” The boy countered and lifted his chin giving Severus a glace back in time to an equal infuriating school boy. “You simply caught me off guard. I just never expect to see you squished between the shops in Diagon Ally running a small book shop.” 

“Funny,” Severus drawled sarcastically as he got up till he stood facing the idiot. “I never expected to see you in a book shop.”

“Secondly,” Potter continued ignoring Severus’s remark. “I quite like the snow. It’s not a matter of inability but rather of choice.” He finished meeting Severus’s eyes unfailingly. 

“Well that’s one thing that haven’t seem to improve over the years then.” 

Potter gave a deep sigh, almost as if Severus was the one who stormed in and ruined his day. 

“Look I just need a book on dark detectors then I’ll be out of your hair.” 

Severus sniffed and looked at him suspiciously before directing him towards the section on dark magic. Harry nodded politely before stomping towards it. Severus snorted before aiming a quick drying spell at the puddles of water Potter had walked into his shop. Frowning at the pile of books on the floor Severus gave a simple wave of his wand and all of them flew into place. Picking up the box Severus silently scolded himself for not doing so in the first place. 

After putting away the box and locking the back room Severus dared a glance at the idiot Gryffindor who had selected a small pile of books and was carefully carrying them towards the feline infested sitting corner complete with two arm chair looking out into the street and a small oval table separating the two. 

Redirecting his attention Severus continued with his end of day tasks while the background was filled with the ticking of the muggle clock and the methodical flipping of pages. 

Of course Severus was a fool to think that peace would last. 

A sudden ear piercing meow echoed through the shop. Severus jumped at the high pitched shriek and almost slipped over a wet spot his spell must have missed, clutching onto the counter to prevent himself from landing on his backside. Glancing over his shoulder Severus saw the agitated feline scrambling towards him. As it leapt up the counter Severus did the only sensible thing he could think of to avoid contact. 

Unclenching his grip from the counter Severus allowed gravity to run its course. Unfortunately Severus’s luck had long since run out, if he ever had any at all, and his hand grazed the furry grey coat of the fleeing cat. 

After he made contact with the ground there was a few seconds silence before a worried voice made itself heard from its corner. 

“Professor, are you okay?” 

Severus would have answered with a biting remark but instead almost doubled over with the force of his sneeze. 

A few more moments silence reigned during which Potter blinked owlishly before bursting out in laughter. Severus opened his mouth to sneer at the idiot but another sneeze interrupted him. Crossing his arms over his chest Severus tried his best to glower amidst his sneezing fit and pushed down the warmth growing in his chest at the sound of Potter’s merry laughter reverberating in his small shop. 

***

A whole lot of commotion later Severus sat in his armchair in front of the fire covered in blankets while snuffling (and occasionally sneezing) while silently cursing not only idiotic Gryffindors but also cats and their furry coats.

A knocking sounded at his window and with a flick of his wand the window opened. A small brown owl burst in almost crashing into the pot of tea that stood on the table before it started fluttering around the room hooting loud and cheerfully.  

Irritated by the hyperactive little pea brain Severus cast _Imobilus_ before getting up and heading towards the owl. Untying the letter from its leg Severus was amused to see that its little tail still wiggled despite the spell cast on it. Rolling his eyes Severus headed back and leaned back into his armchair before folding the letter open.

 

_Dear Professor Snape_

_I am writing to you following today’s rather unusual string of accidents. I truly feel terrible about how the day ended and apologize for all the incidents I caused and to make it up to you I wish to invite you for tea. I’ll wait for you response before sending more details if needed._

_H.P._

 

Sparing a look over his shoulder Severus refolded the letter before summoned a quill and parchment. Quickly pinning down his answer he patiently waited for the ink to dry before rolling up the letter and attaching it to the still immobile owl. 

Giving the owl a sharp look Severus waved his wand and the little abomination sprang back to live. He fluttered a round or two around the room, carefully avoiding the chandelier, before speeding out the window. An unexpected wind current swept up the little thing tipping it upside down. It took a moment but it finally made its way out and set off.

Severus watched till it disappeared, the hint of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he wondered what Potter had in store for him. 

***

 


End file.
